At Last
by yugiyamisex4eva
Summary: Vegeta is a good boyfriend, but he is in an abusive relationship. Than things take a turn for the better, but will they stay that way or will Goku go back to his sinister ways just like before? PLEASE READ THE END OF CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1

_"At Last"_

** Chapter 1: Memories**

It was time again. It was the day of their anniversary and Vegeta knew this and he knew that Goku knew it too. But that made Vegeta a little bit happy. And then, he forgot that Goku was still in bed with him. He slowly turned, fearing that Goku was there and had heard and would...do...something...to...him. Something terrible, horrible, something...inhumane. He turned, ready to face the consequences of it and he saw that Goku...was...gone. He let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. Relief that the man he had been with 4 long, painful, tormenting, brutal, mental-draining scary, frighting, years of his life. Of both their lives. Was gone, for the first time, he wasn't there to hurt Vegeta. He rolled on his back and let out a deep shaky sigh. And he started to think about the first 2 years of their relationship and how at first everything was okay. But then, after another 6 months of their relationship, things started to go bad. Very, very bad.

_(Flashback)_

First, it was just a few arguments every now and then. Then it escalated. To grabbing, shouting, pushing and shoving and then came to things being thrown and broken. Then it got even worse as time went on; in the 6th month of the second year of their relationship, it turned into pure HELL! It was the first time Goku had laid hands Vegeta. The first time he hurt in that way.

It started with Goku coming home and Vegeta in the kitchen fixing dinner for the two of them. Goku would go to work, which left Vegeta at the house; alone to do the housework before Goku got home. So after arriving home Goku would let out a exasperated sigh because of the long hard hours he had to work. That's the problem with having a job like his, which is being an accountant for a Multi-International shipping company. Vegeta would then greet Goku and kiss him. Then would ask him how his day was. Goku wouldn't really answer him and if he did, it would be a grunt or a groan and that would answer the rest of Vegetas' questions. Everything was normal to Vegeta that night, but little did he knew everything he knew was going to come crashing down on him.

After they ate dinner, Vegeta got up and wash the dishes.

"Thanks for the dinner, babe. That's just what I needed after a long hard day at work."-Goku said as he was nuzzling Vegetas' neck making him giggle

"No problem, honey. Always glad to help you get comfortable in any way I can. My Goku."-Vegeta said as he nuzzled into Goku's neck and purred seductively and suggestively into his ear

"Ha,ha. Why don't we continue this upstairs? Maybe, maybe some place a little more private. Like the bedroom."-Goku said as he nicked Vegetas' ear with his teeth, Vegeta winced a little bit but it hurt mostly in a good way

"OW! Goku that hurt."

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get you in the mood for a little sweet lovin' tonight before bed."-Goku said in a perverted but sexual way

"Goku, not tonight, please. I'm too tired honey, I can't. (heavy sigh) I would love to, believe me, I would, but I've got too much to do before bed. After I'm done with that I just wanna go to sleep. And plus we've been having sex for the past three days, I'm exhausted. I just wanna sleep tonight and maybe we can make love tomorrow night. Okay honey, just please not tonight."-Vegeta said very tiredly

"Vegeta come on, baby. You don't have to do any thing. Just lay there and let me do all the work. You don't even have to be awake."-Goku said still trying to get his small, slender, short, sexy mate to comply with his horny wish

"Goku, I said no and mean it, NO!"-Vegeta told him in a stern and determining voice

Goku was surprised by Vegetas' sudden disregard to his wish to have sex. Usually Vegeta would be on bored to have sex with him. They were just starting out in their relationship. So, Goku was very, very, hot about the matter, but it didn't show on his face.

(heavy sigh) "Okay, Vegeta. I'm sorry. You're right. You have too much to do and you don't need any distractions especially from me. So, I'll just leave you to it."-Goku said with disappointment in his voice

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'd knew you'd understand."

With that, Vegeta kissed Goku and they said their goodbyes for the night. Goku went upstairs and got in bed. Which left Vegeta to do the rest of his house work before bed. He turned SS1 and got his work done in half the time. So, after finishing his work, he went upstairs and got ready for bed. He got upstairs and saw Goku was already in bed. So he got in the shower and he put on some loose black silk underwear and got in bed with his loving boyfriend. He was trying to go to when Goku started to kiss on him.

"Goku, stop it please babe."

"Awww, baby I'm horny. Come on. All you have to do is just lay there and let me do all the work. You can even go to sleep. Just...let me have sex with you."-Goku said in an extremely whiny voice

"No! And besides god only knows what you'll do to me if I fall asleep and you're awake. Now get off me and go to sleep, pervert."

Vegeta said as well as trying to get Goku off of him. But he wouldn't move.

"Goku, I said get off of me, NOW!"-Vegeta was getting agitated and frustrated because of Goku's sudden inability to hear him

Vegeta was still struggling to get Goku off of him so he did the one thing he knew would work on Goku, he slapped him; now normally it would've work but tonight it was start...of something...EVIL!

After Vegeta slapped him, he expected Goku to say something like "ow, that hurt" or he expected him to start crying but Goku's head just stayed there at the side from the impact.

"What have we learned Kaka (short for Kakarrot)"-Vegeta said with the famous prince of sayains smirk on his face

Goku slowly turned his head and his eyes connected with Vegeta's and he looked Vegeta dead in the eye and said nothing. Vegeta looked at him as well as the big ass red mark his left hand on Goku's face. Vegeta didn't know what Goku was doing, he was probably trying to be bold and impress Vegeta and make him have sex with him. That usually worked with Vegeta.

"Kaka, that's very cute and all but please get off of me. Why don't you jerk off and go to sleep."-Vegeta said in annoyed voiced

Then Goku finally spoke and said-

"Vegeta, I'm a man and I have needs that have to be satisfied."-he said in a gruff voice

"Kaka, two things; (1) we are both men and (2) I have needs and wants and desires too, but you don't see me trying to rape you. So for the last time unless you want to be hit again and this time even harder, and believe me I won't hold back this time, get off me kaka!"-Vegeta gave him a warning and he waited for goku to get off of him because he really didn't feel like hurting his hand against Goku's rock hard face

"Alright, kaka you asked for it and don't say I didn't warn you about the consequences of your stupidity."

Vegeta raised his hand and came down, but was caught by Goku and pinned down. Then Goku pinned his other hand and started to kiss Vegeta roughly on his lips. Vegeta tried to break the kiss but it was no use, Goku wouldn't budge. And he couldn't breathe.

"Kaka, I'm warning you let me up or pay."-He scowled at Goku

"What are you gonna do Vegeta, I've got you pinned down. And to tell you the truth you look very sexy like this. I should try and rape you more often."-Goku licked his neck making Vegeta even angrier

Vegeta was shocked that his Kaka would say such a thing

"Kaka, stop fucking around and get the hell off of me."-Vegeta struggled to get from under Goku and get free

"Ha, ha, aw my little prince. Who said I was kidding around? I told you I'm a man, a man with wants, needs, and desires and fantasies. And I _will_ get them fulfilled, whether you are willing or not. I'm only going to take 'No' as an answer so many times. So are you ready for a little loving, sweetheart?"

Vegeta had never seen Goku like this before. And this scared him and he never scares easily. Before Vegeta could say anything; which was NO, he felt Goku tear off his boxers and well I don't wanna go into detail but you can only imagine the horrible things that were done that night.

_ (End of flashback)_

Vegeta laid there and cried into his hands. Thinking how because of that night one night, Goku continuously beat on him, senselessly from that day on. He couldn't believe his once sweet Kaka was doing this to him. He hated the fact that he turned, no that he _is _a monster. Vegeta wiped his tears from his face and sat up, although it's kinda difficult when you have bruises the size of watermelons on your body. (yea he beat the shit out of him again last night) And he took out the drawer of the nightstand by his bed and took out four sensu beans and ate them one by one. After that he could feel them working. He walked to the bathroom with little to no difficulty and turned the water on. He got in and washed himself. But every time he went over a bruise he would cry out in sheer pain. It took him a while to get out, but he didn't care. He got out and wrapped a towel around his small waist and looked at the mirror and a tear escaped from his eye. He looked at himself and wondered how did it come to be that his lover of four years would do this to him? The sensu beans were doing their job, but he still had a black eye to explain to anyone that asks.

He dismissed the idea knowing that he would come up with one of the many excuses that many people in abusive relationships come up with, but Vegeta, his were very creative. People knew that Vegeta like to fight and hunt when ever he could so they really wouldn't be concerned with the bruises on his body. So he got dressed in some blue jeans that hung off his waist just a little, exposing his waist just a little, and a tight white tee. He looked at the clock and saw it was noon and headed down stairs. He came down to see it sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Promise**

He stood there shocked and stunned at the sight in front of him. He stood there in total silence, afraid to say anything to it. Vegeta just stared at him drinking his coffee and sitting there silently. Finally, _IT _spoke and said...

"Good morning, lover."

Vegeta just stood there looking down at either his feet or the floor. He didn't say a thing to him, he didn't want to, in fearing of getting him mad again. He just swallowed hard and kept silent. But then he remembered what today was so he knew that nothing could be done to him. After all, a promise is a promise.

"Good m...morning, Goku."-he was still nervous, even though it was a promise, Goku wouldn't mind breaking it nor would he care; among other things

Goku looked at his small and petite lover and smirked at the thought of him being scared of him on this day. Even though Goku thought that he had every reason to be, because after this day everything would go back to normal. That meant no more of being merciful to his often disobedient lover. Goku got up and walked over to where vegeta was standing and wrapped his arm around his waist. Vegeta tried to slide away from him, but was caught by goku and pulled towards him. Goku took his index and thumb and grabbed vegeta's chin and pulled him into a forceful but gentle kiss. Vegeta was going to pull away but he felt how gentle it was and decided to relax his body and get into the kiss. He let goku take his lips. Goku felt how vegeta tensed up when they kissed.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it, love?"-he said in a smooth voice

"N...no, it wasn't."-vegeta said in the voice of small child

Goku took his small prince by the hand and led him to the table where the food was still steaming. Vegeta was surprised at this, usually because goku really wasn't much a cook, but more of an eater. Vegeta looked at the wide spread of food and was very amazed how nothing came brunt. He came to the table and to his surprise goku pulled out his seat for him. He sat down and saw that goku had already made a plate for him. He cracked a small child-like smile.

"There it is. That's my beautiful smile I've been looking for."

Vegeta blushed the brightest shade of red.

"Goku..."

"Yea, love?"

"Don't...you...have to work...today?"-vegeta said in a small meek voice

"No, honey, I took the day off just to be with you. I didn't want to spend our anniversary working long hours at that stupid job."

"But, I thought that the job meant a lot to you. That's why you took it, right?"-vegeta now was confused at goku's sudden disregard for his job

"It does, but not more than you to me, my love. You're the one I care for the most of all. You're the one I need and want in my life."

Vegeta stared at goku in amazement as how long it took him to come up with such...a...self-absorbed piece of crap like that.

"Hon, you okay? You're barely touched your food."-goku said in what seemed to be a concerned voice

"..."

Vegeta stayed silent as his lover continued to ask him questions about what was wrong with him that day. But goku saw the look of sadness and fear in his eyes and on his face and he could already tell what was wrong with his little wife. He then proceeded to then walk over to vegeta.

"Honey..."

(gasp) "Please don't hurt me kaka, please!"

"Vegeta, listen to me. (he takes a seat and takes his hands in his) I can't take back what I did to you last night or over the last four years but for one day and one night every year I get a chance to show you that I can be sensitive to you and your feelings and your body. I can't think of any excuse as why I do things I do to you, but I can tell you that I love you and I know that I need to do this instead of saying it. But I promise that this time _will _change for you and for us. I promise that I'll try to control my anger to the best of my ability and not ever lay my hands on your beautiful body like that again. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. I will never, ever hurt you again, baby. Just...please...please say you forgive me."

Vegeta felt implied to forgive goku. I mean he was his mate and you can do whatever you want to you mate whether they like it or not. And the forgiveness thing was a factor in this too. Sure, vegeta could forgive goku, he loved him too much to want to lose him. Or his life. And then, goku takes a red rose from behind his back and hands I to vegeta and smiles at his little prince.

"Goku, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say except...thank you. I love it."

"You don't have to say anything. The look on your face is all I need to make my day even more brighter. All I need is that beautiful smile to get me through the day. And you know speaking of...what do you want to do today?"-goku said as he slightly kissed vegeta on the neck

"What?"-vegeta sounded confused at what goku had asked him

"I asked , what do you want to do today, my handsome prince."

"I don't know...I...you've never asked that of me before."

"I told you before, things are gonna change around here. Starting with us, baby."

But the more goku said it, vegeta just didn't believe him. He knew that goku wouldn't keep his promise. He knew that goku would break it like he did all the others, but he kept up his hopes that goku would keep this promise despite of the ones he'd already broken.

"We can do anything I want?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

"Then I want...to...I want to go see my son."

Vegeta waited for an answer, but he also waited to see if goku would get furious at him and try to him. He was...terrified of goku. So, terrified in fact, he would do anything to please him, anything.

"Okay, babe. We'll go see him."

"Really, goku? You would take me to my son?"-vegeta surprised that goku said yes, goku didn't like Trunks for two reasons (1) he took Goten's virginity and (2) Bulma was his mother and he looked like her

"Of course. I said anything you want. I wouldn't break a promise to you, my love."

"Oh, baby. When can we go?"

"We can go right now if you want."

"Okay!"

Vegeta was excited to see his son again. It'd been two years since they had seen each other or even talked to another. He ran upstairs while goku waited downstairs. He got dressed and was about to go back down when he noticed the phone. He forgot that Bulma didn't like surprises and that they hadn't talked in almost two years. They still kept in contact after the divorce, kinda like how friends do with each other. So while goku was downstairs, vegeta took the phone in his hand and dialed.

"Hello."-a voice not unforgettable to vegeta answered

"Hey, you."

"Vegeta."-she instantly recognized his voice

"Yeah. Um...look I'm coming over today to see you and trunks. I hope that's alright. Seeing as how I haven't said anything to you guys for two straight."

"It's not your fault. You can't help who you end up with as a mate. Besides everyone's here, so you'll have time to catch up with everyone including me and trunks."

So, vegeta hung up the phone and went downstairs to his waiting mate. They kissed and flew off together.

A/N: ALrighty thats the second chapter. Review and ther will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To all those who reviwed the story thank you all for the love. And to answer some of the questions that need to be answered; Goku is like this because he is tired of everyone seeing him as a simple minded person who can't take anything seriously. Vegeta has grown into a big softy kinda like how goku was, in the past few years. And yes, they are out of character; that is the main point of the story; to be able to see them in a whole different light. Something people would not expect them to be. Okay so now that I have answered the questions, everyone please enjoy the new chapter. Also, review please. xoxo **

**Chapter 3: Change**

They arrived at Bulma's house. It looked normal on the outside, but both goku and to vegeta could sense something else on the inside. But it wasn't something to worry about, so they went inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone was there like Bulma said, but not talk to her, but to surprise them with a party. Vegeta was so happy that everyone remembered their anniversary just like that did. And _everyone _was surprised when they saw goku. He never came out of the hose unless it was to go work on a business trip.

"Happy anniversary, vegeta."

"Thank you, Bulma. I didn't think that anyone remembered our anniversary except us."

"Well, we didn't. Goku called me yesterday and asked me to set this up for the two of you. I was a little surprised when he called, actually I was about hang up when he told me that the reason he was calling was because you were upset about something. What he didn't say but he said you needed a pick-me-pick up, so I called everyone we knew and we threw you guys a little party. Just to make you happy."

"Thank you so much, B."

"Now, let's get this party started."

"Okay."

"So for the rest of the day, they mingled and chatted up about everything they had missed in each others lives and most of all Vegeta was reunited with his son and ex-wife/best friend after all this time. It was about 8:30 when the party ended and everyone went home.

"Thanks again, Bulma for the party. It was just what I needed to cheer me up."

"Don't thank me vegeta. Thank goku for doing this it was his idea."

"Vegeta, let's go babe."

"Not yet goku, I wanna talk to him first."

"No way, Bulma! You guys have had him all day and now it's my turn to do with him what I wish."

Goku said it in a joking matter, but vegeta didn't think so. He got a little uneasy when goku said that.

"Aww, come on goku. Just ten more minutes, please."

Bulma couldn't believe that she was pleading with him to have time alone time to talk to _her _husband. Well, her ex-husband actually.

"Sorry, Bulma. But I've got my own plans for the two of us tonight. And they started right ...now. So I'm sorry, but I want my personal time with _my_ little spoiled prince."

"I'm not spoiled, Kaka. If there's anyone that's spoiled, it's you."

(sigh) "Oh, alright. You two can go...for now. But vegeta, I want to have brunch tomorrow, ya hear me?"

"Yea, yea. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, B."

As they said their goodbyes, goku and vegeta flew off to their home. And goku prepared for his night with the beautiful prince. _HIS_ beautiful prince. They set down in front of the door and vegeta tried to open the door but was interrupted by goku's frisky hands and tongue.

"Kaka, stop that. Let me get in the door first and then you can have me."

Vegeta said going to unlock the door, when all of a sudden goku picked him up and kicked in the door. Vegeta knew that goku was horny now. Usually, he wouldn't kick down the door knowing he would have to re-bolt it again in the morning. But he didn't care. Tonight he was going to make love to his beautiful prince. And this time he was gonna do it right.

As goku took his small lover's hand and led him upstairs to their master bedroom. He needed his beloved prince to trust him tonight. If and only if it was just for that one night.

"Goku, what are you doing?"

"Something...I've should have done the first night we made love."

"What are you talking about love?"

"Come on up and I'll show you."

They walk inside and it was glorious. The satin 500 count sheets and pillow cases. The red and white rose petals scattered everywhere. The long lit scented candles. All of it made Vegeta forget what goku had done to him, just for that night.

"Do you like it, baby?"

"Oh, goku! It's so beautiful. Thank you so much, baby. I love you soo much."

"That's not the best part honey. Come over here."

Goku took vegeta over to their king sized bed. And then goku pulled out something from his back pocket and said.

"Vegeta, I love you."

"I love you too Goku."

"Let me finish, babe. Just sit here and let me finish. For what I'm about to ask you, I need you to not say anything yet. Okay. Baby, you make me so happy and I love when we're together and I love you. I want, NO, I AM going to change for us, for our future. And in order to do that I have to show you how much I want to change."

As goku said this he got down on one knee and asked the question he knew he should have asked a long time ago.

"Vegeta, my little prince, will you make me the happiest and the luckiest man on earth? Vegeta, my royal lover, will you marry me?"

Vegeta looked down and saw the ring. But it was not just any ring. It was a rare diamond from another galaxy that goku had once visited and saved.

"Oh, goku. I don't know what to say, it's beautiful. Well, really. I don't want to upset you. But tell me, why? Why are you asking me?"

"Because...because I..."-goku can't give him a reason at the moment

"You can't give me an answer, can you? (starts crying) You know that if I say "yes" then I'll belong to you for the rest of my life and that I can't leave you NO matter what you do to me. Well, kaka...you can go straight to hell. Because I_WILL_ not go through the same bullshit another day so either give me an answer, or I _will _walk out that door and you will NEVER, EVER see me again. So, goku, my love, my amore, if you don't want to lose me, give me a reason RIGHT...NOW!"- vegeta said as tears came streaming down his face in front of his lover, demanding a straight answer as to why the proposal of marriage has come up now

"Vegeta, when I was with Chi-Chi, I didn't love her, she didn't need me, we just got married for the wrong reasons. She treated me like pure shit after everything I've done for her and our family. And I couldn't talk to anyone because if I did then they would go back and tell her and then I come home and get yelled at about "this exactly why we have trouble communicating with each other, you don't think you can tell me anything without the fear of me yelling at you when you come home" and all that other bullshit. But when I was having problems and I came to you , you gave me the real deal, you didn't bullshit me or sugar-coat it for me. You told me the truth, you told me what I had to do, you told me what I needed to know, what I needed to hear. Everyone else would have just told me to go back to chi-chi and work it out with her. But you...you gave me tough love that's what I needed. (starts crying) When I was with chi-chi, I was never happy, but I have you now and I am the happiest I've ever been in my life. With you I'm happy every day and there is not one day when I don't thank Kami for sending you, my beautiful angel, down to earth from heaven, to be with me. You make the sun glow brighter in the morning for me every day, you make the night sky and the moon shine brighter at night, you make me feel invincible to every kind of pain there is in this world and _THAT_ vegeta, my love, my first, my last, my everything, is why I love you."

Vegeta couldn't stand it any longer. He knew what he do even if someone found it foolish.

"Yes. Yes, kaka I'll marry you! I'll be yours for eternity."

"Oh,baby. Baby I'll give you everything in this world and more. I'll make you so proud and so happy. Just like the way you've made me."

Both goku and vegeta had streams of tears in their eyes from all the excitement and happiness that was surrounding them.

"I'm gonna call bulma and tell her."

"Okay, baby."

Neither one of them could still believe that they were getting married.

Vegeta called bulma and told her and trunks the great news. He also told her that she and all the other women could plan the wedding. She assured him that everything would be taken care of and that he had nothing to worry about. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Vegeta went back into the room and discovered his lover already in bed waiting for him. He already had his clothes laid out which was nothing but a pair of silk underwear that would end up on the floor as soon as he got into the bed. Vegeta washed up and made his way to the bed. Vegeta washed up and made his way to the bed.

"So, kaka how about we celebrate this new turn of events."

"I would be honored, my lovely prince."

They made hot, passionate, sticky, sweaty, tantalizing, ground breaking, heart pounding, earth shattering love until midnight. They held each other all night and before they closed their eyes for good they whispered into each others ears"I...LOVE...YOU baby."


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: I say what I mean and I mean what I say**

Vegeta woke up at 2:30 am. He still couldn't believe that he was getting married. He looked at his clock and saw something he shouldn't have seen. The date. It was the next day and vegeta forgot all about what goku had promised him last night and began panicking. He moved out of his lover's embrace and tried to go to the bathroom to hide. But he couldn't, he felt something tight but gentle on his wrist and he looked over and saw that goku was awake. He began to cry softly because he knew what was going to happen next. Or so he thought.

"Baby, where are you going?"-goku was confused as to what his soon-to-be future wife was doing

"..."

Vegeta didn't answer. He just kept crying, fearing that goku would not like it and hit him. Goku got up still holding vegeta's hand. He went to vegeta's side and looked at his face. And he was shocked by what he saw. He saw his small petite lover with tears streaming down his face and his eyes bright red.

"Lover, what's wrong, baby?"-goku couldn't wrap his head around why vegeta was upset, why his baby boy was so upset

"Please...don't hit me baby. I wasn't gonna try and hide from you, goku please. I'm sorry, please, please. Don't hurt me baby, please. I love you, please."-vegeta is crying hysterically, pleading his lover not to hurt him like he usually does when he tries to hide from him before he woke up

"Baby, I told you last night that I wouldn't hurt you anymore. And I meant it baby. This is one promise that I am not gonna back out on. I mean what I say and I say what I mean. I will never hurt you again. I need you vegeta. I can't lose you. I'd die without you, I can't go one day without hearing your sweet, succulent voice."-goku said almost with tears in his eyes

"You mean that you're not gonna hit me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, sexy."

Ring, ring,ring,ring, ring.

"Hello. Yea, yea,yea. Really? Okay, thanks man."

"Baby, what's wrong?"-vegeta saw an unfamiliar look on goku's face

"Nothing. Except the fact that I just got a promotion. Vice President of the company, tripled salary, and I get to make my own hours. I can work late at night or early in the morning or I don't have to work at all. I start whenever I want to. Which won't be until after our honeymoon. I can make sure of that."

"Oh goku that's wonderful honey?"

"So, what do you say we celebrate this turn of events, right...now."

"My pleasure, lover."

Goku tackled vegeta (playfully) on the bed and they started again to make love all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Here is the 5th chapter of the great story as so most people call it. Okay just like last time **

**I said that is was gonna take me a few days to type up the next chapter which is 8 pages of fun. So i will try to be **

**as quick as possible. okay i love you guys NOW READ ME PLEASE!**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprises**

6 months later...

The day had arrived. Goku and Vegeta were getting married and oh, was it beautiful. White, red, and pink everywhere. (FYI: the girls pleaded with vegeta to incorporate pink into the wedding.) Everyone was there. Even chi-chi. Krillen was goku's best man and gohan was behind him, and then came Piccolo. Goten was the ring bearer. Everything was just perfect. Goku wore white and the others wore red and white. The bride wore a white dress and the bridesmaids wore red red dresses with a oink bow and white earrings. And then the music started. First came pan in her little pink flower girl dress, then came bulma who was the maid of honor, then came android 17, along with Bunny. And last but certainly not least came Vegeta. In pure pearl white dress, with a small veil and a lovely train.

Time jump

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, may I present to you Mr. and Mr. Son Goku."

Everyone clapped and screamed with joy and excitement. Everyone was having a marvelous time.

"And now it is time for the first dance."

Goku got up and led his new wife to the dance floor and they started to dance. The song was a classic.

"Now I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you."

"Yes, I've had the time of my life and I owe it all you."

(tempo and beat quickens)

After all the partying, they began their honeymoon. They stayed for a month and ½ and then came back into welcoming arms.

Two weeks later...

Everything was a new normal. Goku went to his job as the vice president of the company. Vegeta opened a martial arts studio. Everything was going a-okay. That night goku came home and vegeta was in the kitchen cooking. He was making some of goku's favorite dishes which were Yankee pot roast, maple bake ham and beans, roast turkey with chestnut stuffing and apple cinnamon pie and to wash it all down, some 1945 elf wood red wine. They sat down and ate, talked, and laughed all night. They both did the dishes and went to bed.

"So, what do you want to do now, my raven angel?"

"I don't know, my knight in shining armor. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmmmm. I've got just the thing in mind."-he said as he started to ravish vegeta's neck and body

They made love again that night. Maybe it was the best they ever had. Besides their honeymoon.

Two weeks later...

Everything was alright until vegeta got sick all of a sudden. Not the kind of sick that you need to go to the hospital for, what I'm talking about is the morning sickness. Vegeta didn't want to bother goku at work with this because it might not be that important. So he went to piccolo.

"Piccolo, I need your help. I've been feeling really sick lately and I don't know what to do."

"Well, what are your symptoms?"

"Well, let me see what's the problem."

Vegeta stood still and let piccolo examine him by running his over his belly. He did pick up something, but it was too faint to tell what it is. So, vegeta lifted up his shirt and let piccolo listen to his stomach. As vegeta breathed in and out, piccolo listened for anything abnormal. And he found something and his eyes went wide. Vegeta saw this.

"What's wrong? What did you find?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what I've found so I'm going to take you to bulma."

"Okay. Let's go."

They went to Bluma's and she examined him. She had the same reaction as did piccolo. She went over to piccolo and they were discussing what was going on.

"Was I right? Did you find the same thing?"

"I'm about to find out."

"Well, you guys, there is no easy way to say this but vegeta...you're...pregnant."

Vegeta and goku looked at them and then each other. Goku couldn't believe it. He and vegeta were going to be parents. And in 5 months. They looked at each other and they smiled. They were going to be parents. (FYI: Sayian pregnancies are shorter.)

"There's more."-bulma interrupted before the two could start jumping for joy

"I found a second heart beat. It's twins but it's too early to determine the sex of each baby. So if you guys can come a while before the babies are born then I'll tell you."

"Okay."-vegeta said with excitement in his voice

After that goku took vegeta home.

"Whoa let me get that for you, baby."

"Goku, I'm not even showing yet. I can still do things on my own."

"I'm not willing to take any chances with you and our kids."

"At night, they got into bed and vegeta feel asleep, but goku couldn't. He was realizing that he was going to be a father...again.

4 ½ months later...

They went back and got the shock of their lives.

"So, are you guys ready to know?"

They looked with anticipation on their faces.

"You're having girls."

They all jumped for joy while vegeta and goku kissed passionately because of the news.

"Hey, hey, hey. Isn't that what got you guys in trouble in the first place?"

"We'll leave you guys to discuss names."

Trunks, piccolo, and bulma left goku and vegeta alone.

"So, both girls. (sigh) I can't wait until they're born. I wonder who'll they'll look like. Me, the handsome husband or you, the angelic wife."

"It doesn't matter who they look like. As long as they are strong not only in strength, but in wisdom."

"Well, we've only got 6 weeks left, we should name them before they get here."

"Bulma was telling me just the other day about Japanese names and I've got the perfect one's picked out."

"Well?"

"For our oldest it will be...Mira. And for our youngest it will be Ayasse."

"I love it. I love those names. Just like I love you. And just like I'm going to love our girls when they're born."

They kissed passionately to celebrate the naming of the their children.

**A/N: Hey you guys so how do you like it? Love it, hate it, what is it? R&R with love and respect.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay ladies and gents I m back and on a roll. I know some of you want to hurt me for takin' so long with the update but I had a lot going on with college and whatnot, and the next chapter is definitely? gonna take me some time this one was 8 pages. But I would be able to get the next chapter done faster if I have more reviews for this one. ) ;).**

**Disclamier:look at the first chapter and enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Babies First**

It's been almost a year later and the girls were doing everything, well almost everything. In the talking section, they were babbling and they knew a few words like 'momma' and 'daddy' and a few others. But vegeta thought it would be nice to teach them different languages at an early age. They are just one years of age and they were speaking in fluent sayian. They knew some bad words in English, sayian and Japanese, which wasn't very good, for goku anyway. Half the time, he didn't understand what they were saying and would have to ask vegeta most of the time. A good majority of the time whenever they would talk, goku would understand them just a little bit. And when they would speak more than 6 words to him, he would go to vegeta, it was just funny. It was funny how notorious, famous, beloved warrior, couldn't understand his own two children. The two he created with vegeta, in their bed. But, goku has always been the one who catches up a little too late to mostly everything, when it comes to the twins. And vegeta as well. He sometimes does a dirty trick and speaks in sayain and that way goku can't understand him if he cures him out or plays a joke on him or talk about him behind his back. Goku didn't mind, he loved when they talk in sayain. It was like they had their own little language that only they could understand. To goku, it was just so cute to him. He loved the way vegeta looked when he was with the girls, so innocent and vulnerable. A way that he would never look around other people. All goku had to do was think of that kind of memory, and he would sleep like a baby...and vegeta would too.

Vegeta was a changed person when he had the babies. He was more compassionate and sensitive. Whenever the girls would get a mark on them, he would kiss it and put on it, a band-aid. Whenever they would have bad dreams, he would be up, rocking them back to sleep. Goku would just stare at them and crack a small smile. He loved to watch his wife and children play with each other. Especially when vegeta would have to chase them around the hose or anywhere for that matter. When one would run away, the other would join as soon as he got the first one back. Then he would have to chase the other and bring her back. And then the two would gang up on vegeta and run in separate directions. They were fast runners, even at one years old. But vegeta could fly and when he did, he was the fastest, sexiest thing around. He would catch them and bring them back to the same spot where they left from. When he would come home, he'd tell goku to discipline the children. It's not that he was tired to do, because they'd be having in discipline, he couldn't have the heart to beat his own children and plus he thinks that's the only way he can teach them a lesson. But goku would try and tell him that there are other ways for the kids to be punished. He would always say that those methods were ineffective when it came to punishment. He would say that it sent the message that they could do it as many times as they want, and get away it every time. Vegeta didn't want to send that kind of message, but then again he didn't want to beat them and then he thinks that they would hate him. And he doesn't want that to happen, he loves his children too much for that. So when he would leave, goku would ask them what they had done to make mommy mad. They would explain...the best they could and goku would send them to bed without dessert. And this happened just today!

(Dining room)

After the children ate dinner, they put the dishes in the kitchen and went upstairs. Vegeta was confused as to the attitude the children had that night and it made a little upset. Goku finished his supper and now was waiting on dessert, and this was his favorite, which was blueberry pie and whipped cream. Vegeta took the pie and cream out of the fridge. He cut goku a big piece and spread the cream all over, just like Goku liked it. Meanwhile, goku was salivating over how good the cream looked on the pie. He started to wonder...how good the cream would look on _vegeta. _He really started to drool on the table. Vegeta saw this and didn't really care about it. Goku drooled almost every time he put a piece of food in front of him.

"Kaka. Put your tongue back in your mouth. The food will be in front of you in a minute. Just hold your horses."

Goku walked behind vegeta and started to molest him. And I mean he was being molested violently by goku; for example, hands down the front and back of the pants. In the front he was stroking his length and in the back there was at least four fingers inside, he felt goku's frisky tongue all over his neck, and with the kissing, the bumping and grinding into each other while standing up in the dinning room, the feel of the of sweat starting to form on their skin, the feel of their breath getting hotter and hotter, the friction between them mounting and mounting. Vegeta put his head back on goku's shoulder, so that it could rest and he looked at goku. And while doing this, he started to think if he should do this with goku right now. He wanted to talk to the kids before the night was over, but with goku and food plus it being late at night and vegeta in the kitchen, it was never a very good mixture, vegeta should have learned it the first time. Vegeta released himself from goku's grip and tried to walk away, but goku grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards and held him tightly. Vegeta didn't look at goku, but he was devouring vegeta with his eyes, and he was just thinking about all the things he could do to dinning room, in the kitchen, on the floor, on the counter, hell even floating above the table in mid air. Goku couldn't take it anymore, he was as hard as Plymouth rock and vegeta didn't help with that French perfume he was wearing. So goku took the utensil out of his hand and pushed vegeta onto the wall. Vegeta was not impressed, nor did he try to be.

"Kaka, please get off of me. I'm not in the mood tonight, okay. I just want to finish the dishes, go tuck the girls in, and _try_ to get some sleep. Please, don't start."

Goku said nothing. He just gazed at vegeta and breathed heavily on him. Vegeta could feel goku's length on him, rubbing against him as goku was getting too close for comfort for vegeta even though they were use to this position, they should have been by now. Goku started to sniff vegeta all over and this, vegeta did not like, as of most of the things goku did.

"Goku, please get off of me. I'm begging you, stop it. What if the girls are still awake and they catch us? What are we gonna do then?"

"They won't catch us. They're sound asleep in their beds and off to dreamland. And besides they would only wake up if they hear something. And that would only happen if you were to make noise while we were doing our extracurricular activities down here. And you wouldn't do that would you? Make noise on purpose, to wake the kids up and make them come downstairs and then we'd have to stop until they went back to sleep. I would hate that."

Vegeta thought about that goku said and he didn't want to risk the kids catching him, and goku knew this, is the reason why he said it. He knew that vegeta didn't want the girls seeing that type of stuff, not until they had the chance to teach them about the birds and the bees. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle all the questions all the time, every day. He was thinking about it when goku started to kiss him again. He didn't care, he was trying to decide what he would do if the girls did catch them in a private moment. While the two of them were doing opposite things, the girls were watching them, waiting to see what they were going to do next.

Goku was grinding into vegeta against the wall, moaning and groaning. He looked up and saw the girls on the steps and he didn't pay them any attention. He just kept on grinding into vegeta as hard as he could and making as much noise as he could. He wanted vegeta and he knew he had to take him right there and now, no matter who was watching, even if it meant his own daughters. Goku started to finger vegeta again and this time vegeta got mad.

"Goku, now. I mean it, get off of me."

"Why, baby? I thought we were having fun together."

"You might be having fun, but I'm not. I don't want to do this! I thought you of all people would respect that. Looks like I was wrong about you, about everything I thought about you."

The girls continued to watch as vegeta looked as if he was getting teary-eyed as he was talking to goku.

"Baby, I just want a little lovin' tonight. Is that too much to ask...from my loving, cherishing, _willing,_ wife? I mean you did vow to make me happy in anyway I see fit, and well, I want to have sex right here, right now, tonight. So are you gonna comply with my wish or are you gonna break a vow you made before Kame?"

"I can't believe you! You would use that against me, of all times! You're not the person I thought you were. And I don't like what you're becoming in front of the girls. I didn't want to say anything before because I thought it was a slip up of you going back to your old ways. But I was wrong, you're still the same person, just a different face and a different kind of liar. And this time you have more than one person you can lie to now. Goku...just let me go."

As vegeta said this he broke out of goku's embrace, fixed his clothes and headed for the stairs. Not realizing that his girls were at the steps. The girls saw him and prepared to run in the other direction to avoid him. Goku didn't like it when he would walk off like that, especially when he wasn't done with him. So he decided to do something about it finally. Vegeta was about to go onto the steps when he heard...

"Who said you could go anywhere? I'm not done with you my lovely wife."

Vegeta turned and said...

"Well, I'm done with you, my handsome husband."

This made Goku mad and he made sure it was known. He grabbed vegeta, threw him into the dinning room and pinned him to the wall. Vegeta looked at Goku and was terrified at what he saw _it,_ that crazed look he had on his face that night he...hurt him like that. Vegeta was starting to become scared, but he remembered that he had no reason to fear him, after all he knew what goku's worst fear was, losing his family. But he knew that goku wouldn't let things go that far, so he tried to bluff his way out of the situation.

"What are you gonna do to me, goku? You've already done unspeakable things to me before, and even if you do them again, I won't be fazed by it. So go ahead, do you worst to me. Not that it really matters to me."

Goku stared at vegeta for a good minute, when he got a small sinister grin on his face.

"Oh, baby! I thought you'd never ask me."

And with that, he began ripping off vegeta's clothes and throwing them on the floor, meanwhile vegeta was trying not to scream for the fear of waking up the girls, so he just tried to find a way so that he could not only get out of goku's grip, but do it quietly so that he wouldn't attract any attention to the two of them. Goku was just enjoying what he was doing to his beautiful wife. All the while, he was thinking to himself.

(Goku's thoughts)

_"Why a I doing this to him? He's my wife. I should be loving him, not hurting him. I need to stop now, before I hurt him too badly. But the thing is...I don't think...I can...I don't think I want to stop this. It feels bad, but then again it feels perfectly natural to me. I feel power when I do this to him, I feel alive when I do it. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that I love it when I see him curled into a ball on the floor, I think I like that fact that he is willing to do anything I want him to, at any given time, no matter where we are. I think I love it, when I see fear in his big, black eyes and he starts to shake and quiver in front of me. I love it, when he begs and pleads with me not to hurt him. I love it, because...I can get away with it. No! No, no. I can't enjoy this __, this is my wife, the mother of my children, the love of my life. I need him, more than anything in this word right now. And my beautiful girls. But I...can't...stop. I...can't..stop."_

(End of thoughts)

Vegeta continued to attempted to fight goku off with all his might, but his strength was weakening and they both could tell it. The girls were still downstairs. Mira held her little sister close to her, as they listened to their mother fighting for his life. But then all of a sudden, goku stopped and got off of vegeta and stood, towering over him. Vegeta laid there unable to move or breath. He stared at goku with fear in his eyes. Goku looked at him, and then with a jolt, he picked him up and he held him close to him. Vegeta tried to pull away from him, Goku just wouldn't let him go.

"Vegeta, please stop struggling. I don't want to hurt you any more. I just want to hold you tonight, okay."

"Please, goku! Please, let me go. I won't tell any one, please. Just let em go. I don't want to do this. Don't make me do this, please. If you love me, you won't make me do this. You do love me, don't you goku?"

"I do love you. But it's because I love doing it to _you, is why I do it. _Don't you get it? The more I do it , the more I can show I love you, baby."

Vegeta couldn't believe it! Goku was relapsing back to his old ways again...and this time it might be for good. He couldn't risk it, he couldn't risk his beautiful girls. He had to fight goku off and get help. Even if it meant...losing his own life in the process. On the count of three, vegeta kicked and punched his way out of goku's and was able to turn the corner, but stopped when he came to the bottom of the steps. There he saw them, the two most precious things in his life; his girls. His two small, innocent, perfect, angels of bliss. He took a step back and wondered how long they had been down there and how much they heard. How much they saw of what happened. He was about to scoop his girls into his arms, when ayasse yelled...

"Mommy!"

Vegeta turned, and all he saw was a hand come down on his face and all he tasted was blood in his mouth. He was shocked as to what goku had done and in from of their girls.

"What...the...hell..is wrong with you? Are you out of that little pea sized brain you call a mind? How can you do this...and in front of our girls? What are you doing?"-vegeta looked at goku with disbelief in his eyes, why was goku turning to his old ways again.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The girls were yelling for their mother to come to them. They didn't know what was going on, but to them, it didn't look good at all. Ayasse always counted on her older sister to tell her everything that went on in the house. She knew to go to her because Mira was the nosy one in the house, she knew everything that went on. But to her surprise, her sister didn't know anything about this situation.

"Girls, stay in the step! Don't come down here!"

Goku picked up vegeta and pinned him on the wall, but then looked at girls. He knew he had to think of a lie and quick.

"Girls, mommy and daddy are having a private talk and we're not finished. S go back upstairs to your room and wait until we get up there. Okay my little princesses?"

Goku looked back at vegeta and smile. Vegeta looked at him with pure disgust in his eyes for lying to the girls. But...he would have done the same thing, except his lie would have been tasteful not tasteless.

"Mommy, do we have to?"-little aya looked her mother with pleading eyes

"Yes, you do! Now do as daddy says or I'll have have to punish you. And I don't want to have to do that ti my little princesses. And I know mommy doesn't want that, do you mommy?"

Goku smiled sinisterly at vegeta.

"Now, girls go back upstairs. We'll be up in a minute. Daddy has to finish his conversation with mommy."

As the girls turned to go upstairs, Goku walked over to vegeta.

"I'm sorry about that baby. It was a reflex. I didn't mean to."

"You're not sorry. If you were, you wouldn't have brought your hand down on me...and in front of out girls. What kind of father does that in front of his girls? What kind of a husband does that to his wife? A bastard is what I call that person."

Vegeta pushed goku off of him and walked to the steps...where the girls were at still.

"Babies, mommy and daddy are _finished. _So I can come upstairs and tuck you in for the night."

Vegeta turned and shot a glare at goku, who had a pure look of evil in his eyes. Vegeta didn't care because it was his girls that he cared about more than anything. Just as he was about to climb the steps, he was grabbed.

"I'm not done with you, bitch. I am not gonna be disrespected in my own house and by someone that is suppose to do what I say say, when I say it."

"You must have your social classes mixed up, kaka. It is you who is below me, my dear husband."

With that insult, vegeta was smacked half way across the room. Goku stalked over to him and standing over him.

"I knew you wouldn't change for us. You're too selfish for that. You never really love me enough to change. Everything you said, that was all a lie. I knew it but I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to see if you really meant it. But you just found a new way to lie to me and hurt me. I can always count on you to make my life hell. I want you look me in the eye when you hit me, so that way, you don't have to be a coward."

Vegeta had tears in his eyes and he was ready for anything goku was gonna do to him. As goku raised his hand, he was struck by a knee in the side of his head. He flew over the sofa and onto the floor, Mira had kicked him to protect her mother from being hurt any more. She stood in her fighting stance ready to fight her own father. Vegeta got up and pushed her back. He walked over to goku and prepared a blast in his hand to use if he had to. Goku looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done to you the first you laid your hands on me."

Goku closed his eyes and prepared for the blast...but it didn't come. Vegeta turned his back and walked toward the girls and pulled them in a loving tight embrace that only a mother could deliver to his children. Goku got up and walked over to them and tried to touch them, but vegeta pulled them away from him.

"Girls, go upstairs."

"But, mommy!"

"No 'buts'. I said upstairs, now. And I mean it."

The girls went upstairs at their mother's request. When they closed the door to their room, vegeta turned to goku and said...

"I'm taking the girls and we're leaving tomorrow. I don't want you to follow us, if you do I will be forced to fight you, maybe kill you. Until you find a way to fix your problems, don't contact us what so ever. We'll be at bulma's until further notice. I can't stay here and risk the safety of my girls. I'm sorry, but I just can't You can stay here. I'll be sleeping with the girls tonight and you can take the master bed. Good night and goodbye, goku."

With that said vegeta climbed the steps, entered the girls room and closed the door. While goku sat at the end of the steps and cried into his hands. He realized that he might just lose his family, if he didn't straighten up his act. But what _could_ he do to get his family back? Yes, what could _he _do to get his family back?

**Questions? Concerns? Comment (cough, cough, wink wink) **

**xoxo love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all of my loyal readers I am back! Yes I know I have been away for a while, a long while but I want you all to know that I have missed doing this so I am going to start having more time to do my stories. But there is one thing that I want to discuss with all of you, I feel as though I am not getting a lot of love from you guys and I don't want to be in a loveless relationship, so after you read, you can review and show me some love for the next chapter. Also to answer some questions that you might have; first I know that the characters are out of character, b/c I wanted them that way I wanted to Goku to show his bad side, to go down a dark path. I want people to hate him, but feel sorry for him as well. Everyone that is good one day final has enough and just does what they want for themselves and sometimes takes it too far and nothing can be done about that person until they want to change for themselves. The good people are always overlooked and never ask for anything, but when they want to take something for themselves people do not like it, so Goku is doing whatever he wants and no one can stop him except him or vegeta. Vegeta has learned to be a lot more softer now that the earth is safe and he is a family person, a mommy persay. Seeing things from bulmas point of view, vegeta has ,earned that not everything is about fighting and being the best, there are times when that has to take a back seat to a family, so yes he is a big softy. Anymore questions feel free to ask. The next chapter will be uploaded either today or Wed of next week no later. Thank you, come again my lovelies.

P.S. The next chapter is very violent and should not been seen by someone who does not like abuse or rape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Healing Wounds**

It's been 9 months almost since vegeta and the girls moved out of the house and moved in with Bulma. He and the girls were a little happy because 1) they didn't have to worry about goku and him doing anything harmful to vegeta and 2) they were just happy. They loved playing with trunks and goten, plus helping bulma out with her projects but most of all just like their mother, they loved to train. They did theirs with trunks and goten while vegeta did his with piccolo or gohan.

Meanwhile at the hose, goku has been cooking up ways for he and his family to get back together. He figured the best way to deal with it face to face. So he get up and ready to go to bulma's and maybe hoping to see vegeta and his girls. He finished eating and put the dish in the sink and locked the door and flew off to bulma's.

At bulma's, everyone was sitting down and eating breakfast. There was bulma, the girls, trunks and goten. Vegeta was in his gravity machine. He'd been doing that a lot lately, bulma had noticed, but also he was spending more time with girls, trunks and even goten. They were all eating when all of a sudden 'daddy, daddy's here! He's here! Goten, he here!" They all rushed outside and greeted goku.

"Daddy, daddy!"

The three of them yelled at the top of their lungs all the while rushing towards goku. And he greeted them with open arms and a warm smile. Bulma stood at the door and watched as the family got reunited with each other and shared hugs and kisses. She also saw the gravity chamber door opened and vegeta standing there with a look on his face that was new. It was a look of sadness, pure sadness. She kind of felt bad for him that he might kill her in front of the kids, but she realized that goku was there and she thought that he wouldn't want goku to see him and then all hell would break loose.

"it's all right bulma. I know he's there. I also know that he doesn't want me here and with the girls. But I also know that he can read my mind as well."

"What are you saying in your mind, goku?"

"He's reading in my mind how much I love him and the girls. And how much I want my family back. Vegeta, I know you're standing over there. Can you please come over here so we can talk to each other and work this out like adults, please?"

Goku got up and started walking towards vegeta with a look of determination on his face and set in his mind. He knew he needed to talk to his wife but he didn't want to touch the wrong subject too soon. Bulma looked admired the determination that goku had for dealing with this, but then she saw vegeta's face and it did not look like he was in the mood to talk, especially not about this. She wanted to call out to him and try to stop him, but she doubted that he would listen to her or anything she had to say.

"_Goku, I hope you know what you're doing. If not the girls are gonna need a new daddy."_

As bulma watched on in worry or fear, the girls watched and waited for their mother to say something, anything to their father. In hopes of them getting back together again. As goku walked over vegeta began to stiffen up at the sight of him with _that _look on his face and he felt the bad memories come to the surface, he wanted to run away but he couldn't do it because of the girls. He didn't want to talk to him in fear of yelling in front of the girls and scaring them, but he didn't want to be anywhere near him at all.

As goku stopped in front of him he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He looked at vegeta and as always he flashed that famous Son smile of his. He realized vegeta wasn't happy to see him. In fact he looked a little confused.

"Hello, vegeta."

Vegeta looked at him and then at bulma. She had that pleading look in her eyes that said; "just talk to him, work things out please. For the kids." And he hated that look because he knew he couldn't resist it no matter how hard he tried to fight her off. So he came up with a solution for all of them.

"Come on, kakarrot. It's best not to talk out here. These places have ears. We'll go somewhere where we can talk in private. Follow me."

Vegeta looked at bulma and she got the message. She was to take the girls inside and wait until he came back.

"Alright you guys, who wants chocolate ice cream?"

"I do, I do!"

"Alright, let's go then."

Ayasse ran over and tugged her daddy's arm.

"Come on, daddy. Let's go eat ice cream."

Goku was going to say something but vegeta cut in. He went down to his daughter's level and spoke to her in a calm tone.

"No, sweetheart. Papa and I are going to go talk and when we're finished I, Vegeta, as the prince of sayians and as your mother, promise to bring him back so that he can eat ice cream with you and your sister. Agreed?"

"Okay mommy."

"Good then. Now go in the house and eat."

He then picked her up and gave her a big kiss. She giggled and squirmed in his arms. Finally he let her go and she ran to take her sister's hand. Vegeta then turned around to face goku and saw that he had a look of contempt and peace on his face.

"What are you looking at you, you baka?"

"Nothing. I just love you haven't change with our girls. That you're still showing emotion towards them and showing them you care and love them. It makes me happy to see that."

"Well I am happy that you like what you see, baka. But just because I have the most honorable disgust for you, doesn't mean my children are going to suffer because of it. Now are you going to stand there or are we gonna get going?"

With that, they took to the sky and left the yard. While they were flying, Goku thought about how much vegeta had changed. How he had changed for the better, for their girls. He loved that vegeta was doing right by their family and not letting it affect the love he had for the girls. He also loved how vegeta would show more affection in public towards the girls and wouldn't shy away from them. It was really heartwarming to see the once cold prince of sayians to be tender, and in a public place at that. He couldn't even imagine him like this when they first started.

"Hey, clown! Land down there. I'm tired of flying. Let's go and get this over with."

As they landed, he started to think to himself 'what am I gonna to him that's gonna get him to come back and work things out and what if he tells me to fuck off and that he doesn't want to see me anymore or what if...what if he's found someone else to be wit, what if they've already...no I won't go there vegeta would never let a human touch him, he said himself he wouldn't let someone in a lower class touch him, but I'm a "third-class clown" and he's let me get him pregnant so what's to stop him from sleeping with someone else.' After talking to himself, he looked around to see where they landed, it was some type of forest; nice actually, not too dense and cloudy, or too clear and see-through (you get the picture). He thought to himself saying he could live here if given the chance. He was smiling his usual goofy smile and looking around, ignoring everything else around him. Mean while vegeta was thinking about a way to get out of this so called confrontation with his ex-husband.

'What does this baka want? Hasn't he hurt me enough in the past 4 and half years and my children in the past year? I don't want anything more to do with him but yet he insists on making himself look like a fool. The past weeks have been nothing but a pain in the ass, with the flowers and apology letters and the phone calls and the messages, why won't he take no for an answer, I don't want him anymore, why can't he get it through his thick head. After all he's put me and my children through, why can't he just leave us alone and let us be happy. Why must he torture us by doing this over again? I just hope we can end this peacefully and not cause each other trouble, for the girl's sake.'

Goku was through looking around and he spotted vegeta, he almost forgot that he was there.

"Here go nothing; hello vegeta."

At first vegeta was a little hesitant in speaking to him. Really, he just wanted to fly off and not look back on it. He wanted to take the girls and hide from him and never resurface. But with a little courage he was able to say..."Hello, kakarott".

"Well you wanted to talk privately, so talk. What is it that you want to say to me? Not saying that I haven't heard it all from you before. If it's something new, it'll be surprising. If not, then I should leave now and not look back on this mistake."

"Is that what you call our love, a mistake? Is that what you call the birth of our girls, a mistake? Is that what our marriage was to you?!" He yelled to vegeta at the top of his lungs

Vegeta flinched when he yelled at him. He started to back away but not too much for goku to notice what he was doing. Fear showed on his face like the first time he got really angry at vegeta. Vegeta couldn't go through that again, he started remembering one time on specific where goku hurt him badly. It was time where he thought that goku was going to kill him.

_Warning: Violent flashback no one under 21 allowed_

Vegeta had been home all day for goku to get off work. That was a few hours ago, now it was night and he wondered where goku was. He was in nothing but a small tight see through lace nightie that stopped just to show little butt meat, considering vegeta's resembled a cantaloupe, round, thick and juicy. Goku liked when he wore it though mostly it ended up on the floor or some other mysterious place when they would participate in certain activities. He called the place where he worked and they said he left at 6 this afternoon. Vegeta looked at the clock on the wall; it was 3:30 am. He knew he would go out drinking with some of the fellas to either celebrate or get some of the day's stress off them. Goku did forget to call sometimes but he always came home at a decent hour, he would slip up once or twice but never like this. Vegeta was afraid something bad happened even though he could protect himself from any danger. He was about to all some of their friends when the door opened with a loud bang, that went throughout the house. It made him jump almost out of his seat. He was so happy to see him but then again he was nervous.

"Hello, baby".-He said with a smile to his handsome face

Goku said nothing but started taking off his clothes. So being sweet, he went over to help him and get him comfortable for the night. When he walked toward him, Goku lifted his head and smiled like the devil himself. Vegeta didn't notice when he led him to the couch and started to take off his shoes. He left the couch to turn on some relaxing music. He walked over to the cd player and popped a cd inside. When he turned back around, he ran smack into goku's chest. Vegeta looked into goku's face and he felt a little uneasy, he always did when his lover would act strange.

"Goku, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is there something you need love?"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Quiet, baby. It's okay, just relax and let me take care of you." The music started to play and the mood was set for the night. Goku took vegeta's hand into his and pulled him close to him and started to slow dance. The last thing done was the lights turned low. Vegeta didn't like when goku was lovely-dovey, not that it was a bad thing it's just that usually this was the calm before the storm and he didn't want goku's wrath, not tonight. He heard goku moan and purr.

"Hmmmm. This feels so good, this position. Although I'd rather be on top of you, naked. I noticed that you're wearing that nightie I brought our first year together. I though you said you weren't gonna wear it anymore after the first time. Not that I mind that you have it on, but I like it better off on the floor. You look soooo sexy and delicious and edible in that and I just wanna eat you all up."

"Thank you love."-Vegeta blushed bright red but he ducked his head down so goku couldn't see it

'_He doesn't seem to be in mood for sex. Looks like I'll have to put him in the mood. I just hope he doesn't fight back tonight. I don't feel like smacking him around tonight. Well let's see what's gonna happen._

Goku started forming a plan in his hand to get vegeta into bed. Now he could force him to it wasn't that hard, considering vegeta was weaker than he was.

"Baby, you know I love right?"

"Yes, I know. I love you as well."

"So, you know what would feel really, really good right now? Come on, guess."

Vegeta knew what he was talking about, but he wanted to talk to him about the past two weeks and he couldn't do it if he had his mind on just sex for the night.

"No, I don't. I can't think of anything right now. What is it?"

"I'll show you."-With that he started to rise up the nightie and cup his tight ass and lick and suck his neck and lips

Vegeta struggled in his arms. Goku though he wanted to play a little rough, so he smacked his ass hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ow! Goku that hurt! Stop it!"

"I don't wanna. I like when I do that, it jiggles so nicely when I smack it."

"Okay, just don't do it again, okay. Please?"

Vegeta let him molest his body. It was tempting to let him have his way, but he remembered that he had to talk to him about what's been happening, so he couldn't let him get that far into his ministrations. Then he felt a hot pain in his neck which made him jump out of goku's arms and way from him.

"Goku! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?! (sighs deeply) We need to talk."

"About what? Me coming home late. Vegeta, we've already talked about this. You know I go out with the guys to have a couple of drinks. What's the big fuckin' deal? Why do you have to bitch and moan about every little thing that I do at my job?"

Vegeta looked hurt by that comment so all he could do was go upstairs, move his stuff in to a different room and stay there until goku wanted to talk to him like an adult and not insult him while they were talking. He started walking away to go upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here, I'm not done."

"I'm going upstairs and I'm gonna pack my stuff to go into another room. And when you're ready to talk like an adult then you know where to find me. Not that I'll be waiting, there's no point in doing it. Goodnight, kakarott."

Vegeta began his ascent up the steps and to the bedroom. He got to their bedroom door and he thought about it and decided against it.

_'I don't feel like moving my stuff tonight well actually this morning. I'll do it sometime today. Just not now, for now I'll get a blanket, a sheet and a pillow and lay in here for a couple of days, or maybe… I don't know. I just have to see what's going to happen over the next couple of days.'_

He collected his things and prepared the bed for his slumber. For the majority of sleep, he was able to stay that way but something told him to wake up, like a sixth sense of danger. He woke up and looked at the clock it was 5"45 am. He groaned, it felt like he had to pee, so he sat up only to be held down, tightly. Someone was holding him down and he didn't understand what was going on then he felt something being pressed in his mouth. He tried to resist against it but whoever it was, he was stronger than him.

_'If he puts this in my mouth I won't be able to scream for goku.'_

He tried to kick at the man but he put his small legs in-between large massive ones. He tried to scream against the cloth like fabric but they only came out muffled. He started to panic and thrash against the attacker. He was then turned over and came face to face with his attacker and he froze under the stare that was directed towards him.

"Guukoo."-He sad against the gag that was in his mouth

"I told you I wasn't finished with you and if you had just let me fuck downstairs like a good obedient little slut that you are, then I wouldn't have to result to this. If you weren't so damn worrisome I would actually feel sorry about doing this to you, well too bad I don't. Now I have to use my hands to get what I want so I'm gonna let your hands go and I'm gonna take the gag off, DON'T try to pull off the gag or scream for help, not that anyone's going to come. I can't wait to get you naked. I'm gonna count to three and on three I'm gonna remove my hands and you are to keep them at your sides until I say so, if not then I'll tie you up and then I won't be nice for the rest of the night. Okay, one… two… three."

He let go of vegeta's hands and he waited for vegeta to do something, he didn't, then he took off the gag. Then he looked down at vegeta and to him and the sight was beautiful, vegeta in that nightie, eyes red from crying, and his body visibly shaking, his sculpted chest rising and falling very fast, his breathing irregular, fear visible on his face and was a delicious site. He loved it, He loved it when he heard a small whimper from beneath him. He looked down at vegeta and smiled, he really was that scared of him. So he wanted to see what he if he tried anything with him. He let his hands roam down to the bottom of the nightie and he heard vegeta inhale sharply and tense up tightly.

"Shh, baby. It's okay just relax. You're gonna enjoy this just like me."

He sat up and started to raise the nightie farther up until it stopped above his belly button. Underneath, vegeta had a small pair black panties and goku began to finger the sides to pull them down. He didn't feel like pulling them down so he ripped them off. Vegeta let out what seemed to be a mix between a scream and a sob.

"Aw, baby. It's okay. It's not gonna hurt. You wouldn't act like this any other time we would do this, please stop it. I don't want you to hurt me, please. I can't do this with you, not now."

"P..p..please, st..st..stop this. Don't do this, let's talk about this please. Goku I don't wanna do this , please stop it. I don't want you to hurt me, please. I can't do this with you, not now."

"Stop your bitching. Just shut the hell up and spread your fucking legs, so I can bust a nut and get some sleep. Now don't scream."

He grabbed a fistful of the nightie and yanked back hard. Mainly the entire front except a little of the top and some of the back came off. He then let his hands roam over vegeta's body and started to grope and pull at certain areas. Then he stripped his shorts off and then forced vegeta's legs open and forced him down on the bed and held his arms and laid between his legs, rubbing against him.

"Noooooooooo! Please, stop this kakarott. Don't hurt me please. I know you love me too much to do this to me. No don't, please don't. Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this to me. Stop this please, don't hurt me."

Goku ignored him, instead he wrapped vegeta's legs around his waist and began to thrust inside vegeta repeatedly, vegeta's pleas falling on deaf ears. Goku was in heaven, vegeta was just so tight and the heat was amazing. He thought that vegeta needed to hear his praise.

"Oh, god vegeta! Mmmmm, god, you're just so tight. Man, I'm in heaven. Oh god I almost forgot what it feels like to be inside of you for so long. I love you so much, baby. Oh, baby, mmm talk to me. Let me hear you voice, don't hold back. Let it out, I want the world to hear that you're mine. I wanna hear you scream my name so loud that the windows will shatter to pieces. Let's cum together. Oh, baby, baby. Oh god baaaabbbbbbby!"

He expected to hear a scream of mind blowing pleasure. Instead he heard a small whimper and then a choked loud noise that was between a sob and a wail. He looked down at vegeta and felt confused about why he was crying when they just finished having mind blowing sex. After he felt himself go flaccid, he pulled out of vegeta and he started stroking his face and hair. Vegeta flinched away from him and crawled from underneath him and went over to the other side of the bed and curled into a ball when he tried to touch him.

"P..p..p.. d..don't to..touch me. I don't care what you do anymore, just don't touch me ever again. I don't care what you do or who you do it with, just never touch me or mention sex to me again."

Goku stared at him with a look of confusion on his face as to say that he didn't understand what he was saying. He just got up and went to the bathroom but before he did he said…

"get some rest in 4 hours I'll be waking you up so we can go at it again. We'll keep doing it until I'm satisfied with you and don't need you anymore for the night."

_Vegeta's eye went wide with fear._

_'he can't be serious. No, no I won't let him do it to me. Not again, not so soon. I have to get out of here while I have the chance.'_

Goku walked over and leaned down and kissed vegeta's lips and said

"get some sleep, baby. You'll need it for later."

He waited until goku went into the bathroom and closed the door and he heard the shower come on, he ran. He took a pair sweat pants and a shirt as well as a pair of Chinese slippers and rushed to put them on. Then he ran down the steps and careful not to fall, and he bolted out the front door. He didn't care where he was running to as long as he got away from the house, away from him and all the bad memories. He was soon tired, his legs screaming at him to stop and take a break, but he kept running. He ran for about an hour and a half before he stopped at an abandoned shack in the woods and he stepped inside. He hoped that he wouldn't find him and that he could get some help before he was found. He looked around and found a bed that looked almost brand new. It had sheets and pillows that were pure white and it looked inviting. The place looked deserted, so why did the bed look like this ? He took a step forward only to have his legs almost give out on him, so he decided to get some sleep but first he locked the front door and the bedroom door and then he took off his shoes and laid in between the covers and fell to sleep as soon as his head hit the covers. The last thing he saw was a clock that read 8:40 am. He prayed to whoever was up there that he was going to be safe from his lover.

_4 hours later…._

Vegeta woke up form a good sleep. He knew that if he wanted to stay ahead of goku then he would like to. He got up and looked at the clock, it was almost 12:30. He had to get moving quickly. He got up, cleaned himself from last night and got dressed. He opened the mirror to the cabinet to look for an extra toothbrush and to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth he put the toothbrush back, but when he closed the mirror, it was the last thing he saw before everything went black. He woke up with a headache and a bruised forehead. He looked around the room, it wasn't the same.

"Wh…where am I?"

"You're at home baby. It's funny you don't remember what your own room looks like. Although getting conked on the head like that, must've done some damage to your little noggin. It's okay now, you're safe."

Vegeta began to sob loudly.

"Why can't you just let me go? Please, you don't love me. Why can't you let me go and let me be happy, please?"

Goku got a look on his face that didn't settle well with vegeta so he tries to back away from him but it did him no good seeing as how goku twisted his arm behind his back and forced him on his stomach.

"NO! NO! No, please not that, anything but that please. Don't do that again please."

"Shut up."

Vegeta kept sobbing loudly and it was getting louder by the minute. This pissed goku off badly.

"I said shut the fuck up and stay quiet, god-damnit!" He slapped him across the face and vegeta's head flung to the other side with a snap and he just kept crying

Goku figured since he kept crying, he would just have to keep hitting him until he became quiet. So he hit again, and again, and again until vegeta was unconscious and barely breathing. Every time he hit him, vegeta would scream bloody murder. While he was beating the crap out of him, vegeta though…

_'Maybe if he kills me, I won't have to deal with this anymore. Although I hope no one else has to go through this. If he kills, there's no pain, no more fear., no more abuse, no more lies. I hope he kills me, that way he'll be doing me a favor.'_

The next time he woke up he was in a hospital bed surrounded by machines. He tried to sit up when a gentle hand pushed him back down. He looked up and saw a man in his late 60's early 70's standing over him.

"You have to rest you've been through quite an ordeal. It's best if you don't move for a while."

"How did I get here?"

"Your husband bought you in. Said someone broke into your house and that they had hurt you. You're very lucky to have been found in time otherwise you would have died of blood loss. We were able to fix some of the internal injuries but the rest are gonna heal on their own time. The external are gonna take some time as well probably more."

"What type of injuries?"

"Well where do I start? You have a broken arm, a fractured leg, which we were able to put back in place so that should take 2 days at the most to heal up, 5 broken ribs, a concussion, your collarbone is cracked on the left side so your neck will hurt for a few days, lots of bruises and cuts on your back, stomach, face, between your legs. We couldn't find any seminal fluids inside of you, so we won't be able to tell you who did this to you, but we have notified the police and they are going to investigate, with your permission of course. Just tell me what you want to do and I'll let them know. Don't decide now, think about it. Okay, now rest."

Vegeta nodded his head, when the door swung open and in walked the bastard that did this to him. He looked for a way out, he looked outside and saw that the doctor had left goku and he alone. He walked into the room and sat down next to vegeta. Vegeta was trying to move away from him but every time that he did, pain would shoot up into his body and he would cry out.

"Baby, you know that you're not supposed to move. The doctor said so, that's why you get hurt all the time, you don't listen to people when it's good for you."

Vegeta sat there crying his eyes out. Goku got up and wiped them away.

"Stop crying baby. I wouldn't have to had hurt you like that if you had just stopped crying. I mean I was already mad at you for running away from home and not thinking that I couldn't find you. I'm guessing you want to know how I found you. Well, a good buddy of mine told me about the place because he used to take his girlfriend there for when he wanted to do things that required a little more…what's the phrase oh yeah, a little more space for them to scream her little heart out. I mean seeing as how no one could hear them, he was set. I'm not sure about what happened to the girl though. Lost contact years ago. Oh well, I hope this will teach you to do what I say when I say it and not run away again. Understood?"

"Y..y..y..yes."

"Good then get some sleep. We have to get you home tomorrow."

Goku then kissed his head and walked out. After vegeta got out of the hospital and had healed up, everything went right back to the way it was. Goku would come home at ridiculous hours and rape vegeta until he was satisfied, if vegeta stepped out if line, he would beat him, not enough to send him to the hospital, although he came close a few times, but so that he wouldn't forget his place. Every night vegeta prayed to whoever it was above, to end his life so that he can be at peace.

_(End of flashback, back to present)_

Vegeta stood there with waterfalls for tears streaming down his face. He wasn't going to let Goku worm his way into his life and abuse him. He couldn't risk it, not with so much on the line now. He powered up and flew off. He could hear goku behind him, he didn't know where he was going, he just wanted it to be somewhere far away where he could lose goku and go back home.


End file.
